Secrets Revealed
by nicebro
Summary: Sonic can't sleep, so he goes to Shadow for help. Rated M for lemon and language.


He couldn't sleep.

He thought he was too hot, so he took off the blankets and opened a window. Then he thought he was too cold, so he kept the window open but encased himself in his blankets.

But he still couldn't sleep.

Sonic got out of bed and headed towards the living room to the left of the house, hoping that some TV would tire him.

After an hour, not even a bit of fatigue had plagued the blue hedgehog.

Upstairs, Shadow was lying restless as well. He needed something, but wasn't sure what it was. Not sleep. However, it was more of a thirst than a need. It wasn't anything he had felt before.

Amidst his deep thought, he heard a knock on the solid steel door. Shadow swiftly got out of bed and flipped the switch to open it. It slid to the left, revealing his azure blue lover.

"Sonic, you do realize that it's twelve thirty in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Uh, hey, I can't sleep."

"...So you want to sleep with me?"

"If that's okay."

Shadow let out a heavy sigh and stepped backwards, indicating that Sonic could come in. Even though he had never been in Shadow's bed before, it felt somehow... familiar. Sonic snuggled next to Shadow as he wrapped his arms around the blue hedgehog, hoping that his warm embrace would tire him enough to get some sleep.

 _He's so warm,_ Shadow thought. _Maybe that's why he can't sleep._

His fingers started to stroke his quills, then down his back.

Then Sonic did what sounded like a purr.

"Sonic, what the fuck." He whispered-screamed.

"I-I didn't mean to, I just…"

"It's fine, just sleep."

Shadow's face was now very close to Sonic's, and Shadow took this opportunity to kiss him. After a brief moment of shock, Sonic returned the kiss, and not long after Shadow slid his tongue along Sonic's bottom lip, wanting in. Sonic, being the immature, innocent hedgehog he is, had no idea what to do, and was taken by surprise as Shadow stuck his tongue inside his mouth. He tried putting his tongue inside Shadow's mouth, only to have Shadow start a kawaii little tongue dance.

He wasn't even ten seconds into this when he pulled away, gasping for air. Sonic wasn't used to things like this. Just as he was about to say something, Shadow pulled him back in for another kiss. Shadow's hands went to his back again, stroking and stroking it until he went to play with Sonic's tail. He yelped a little inside Shadow's mouth, what with him being on untouched territory. Sonic pulled away for a short pause before Shadow leaning into him again. He was getting really hot now. Sonic closed his eyes and he held Shadow closer. Then something hard rubbed up against his lower stomach. He pulled away, eyes filled with confusion.

"Shadow, what are you poking me with?"

Shadow looked down and blushed, visible in the darkness of the room.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I guess I got excited."

"No, it's okay."

Then an idea sparked inside Shadow's head. Shadow's hand headed toward what would soon be Sonic's erection, and started rubbing.

"Aah! Shadow, what are you-"

Sonic was cut off by another kiss, moaning in Shadow's mouth. He looked down slightly at Sonic's erection, marveling at how small it was.

It was almost cute.

He kept rubbing it, thinking maybe it would get bigger. But after half a minute of rubbing, nothing had happened. Shadow pulled away, ready to take this a step forward. He bent Sonic's legs so that they kinked and grabbed some lube from the nightstand, only to turn back and find his legs straightened out.

"Come on, Sonic. Bend your knees. Please."

"Um, I don't… I…"

"Is something wrong?"

"...No."

Shadow climbed back onto the bed, gently grabbing his ankles and pushing them back. Sonic covered his eyes.

The Shadow saw something underneath his miniscule erection.

It was a slit.

But this meant that-

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by a loud whimper.

"Sonic, why didn't you tell me about this before?'

"...I thought if I told you, you wouldn't like me anymore…."

"Sonic, I don't care if you're a hermaphrodite or not. I'll always love you just the way you are."

"...Okay."

Shadow put the lube on his index, middle, and forefinger and gently pushed his middle finger inside of Sonic. He didn't do anything, because the vaginal entrance is supposed to be a little flexible. Sonic cringed as Shadow entered the second and third finger and started to make scissoring motions inside of him.

"Are you done?"

"Not quite."

Shadow's fingers curled up, earning a great amount of pleasure from Sonic. With each curl upward, the more intense his moans got. After a while, his fingers started to lose blood flow, so Shadow pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube to slather it all over his erect member.

 _How is that going to fit inside me?_ Sonic thought in the little time he had before Shadow pressed the tip of his rod to Sonic's entrance.

"If it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Sonic nodded, not being able to speak.

Immediately after Sonic's confirmation, he slowly began to push his erection into the azure blue hedgehog, earning a few sharp breaths from him. Once Shadow was only halfway way in, Sonic winced.

"Shadow, stop."

 _Holy Chaos, he's so tight._ Shadow thought.

He opened his eyes to see Sonic still breathing heavily, trying to get used to Shadow's large 11-inch erection.

About three minutes later, Sonic broke the silence.

"...I think you can go in further now."

Shadow complied, and slid himself in all the way, Sonic moaning quietly.

Shortly after, he nodded, ready for what Shadow would do next.

Shadow started moving in and out of Sonic, letting him get used to the feeling. Their sharp breaths filled the room.

"Aaahmn. Shadow, go faster."

` Shadow pulled about three quarters of the way out, then slammed into Sonic's entrance.

Sonic yelped a little.

Shadow kept going in and out of him, accelerating his pace gradually.

"Mnnah. Pound me harder."

Shadow thrusted harder.

Sonic's eyes went wide as he felt something coming.

"Shadow, something's happening!"

Before he could say anything else, he came all over Shadow's chest.

"Hah. Ahnm. Sonic, I'm getting close. Do you want me to pull out?"

"N-no, please. Keep going."

Shadow obeyed and fucked Sonic harder than ever before.

"Gahn! Sonic, I'm coming!"

At that moment, Shadow came into Sonic.

 _I feel full…_ Sonic thought as Shadow continued to cum inside him. Shadow pulled out when he felt like he was done, and flopped down beside his blue lover.

"Sonic… I love you, you know that, right?"

"...Yeah."

"I don't ever want to leave you."

"Me either."


End file.
